Katie Corinthos Zacchara!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary Inside. Dont own General Hospital!
1. Chapter 1

_Katie Corinthos Zacchara!_

( Summary) Lulu and Logan are together. Johnny was just getting into to town but wouldn't be a problem because he already had a girl who owned his heart.

Katie Corinthos or Katie Zacchara was the spitting image of her real mother which was neither Carly nor Lily. She was adopted by both women and Sonny. Carly adopted her after she married Sonny.

Katie is Logan Hayes twin but didn't know until he came to town. Sure she knew she was adopted but never looked for her real family because she loved her family.

Then her brother came to town and they became close.

Johnny and her dated when her father sent her away to boarding school.

When they turned 18 they got married.

They never told anyone not even their parents both secretly knowing it could get the other killed. A year later Sonny her father called her back to Port Charles.

A year after she returned Amelia Lily Corinthos Zacchara was born.

Except no one knew her real last name except for her mother.

Johnny is now about to come back into her life and she'll have to explain.

Will he give her the chance or will the war that is coming bring the two of them with it. (End Summary)

A.N Dont own General Hospital or Characters that are known.


	2. The Sighting

_The Sighting!_

Sis you really shouldn't be walking the streets alone at night says Logan as he and Lulu walk up behind her. She had a stroller with her.

This is Amelia's favorite time of night says Katie as she turns toward her brother.

Logan kneels down in front of the stroller.

Hey Amelia says Logan as he smiles at his niece. Uncle is all she mange's to get out. That right uncle he replies with a huge smile.

Lulu smiles at her boyfriend and his niece.

Katie turned toward her. Hey Amelia who is that she says as she turns the stroller toward Lulu.

Auntie Lulu says the one year old.

Hi hunny she says with a smile. This was her family the people she could always count on to be their. Just like her brothers and sisters in laws and some of her friends.

The small family smiled and began to walk out of the park as a familiar car drove by.

Familiar to Katie at least.

(Johnny) He was the new guy in town.

No one knew him or so he thought but soon enough everyone would because of his father Anthony Zacchara. Johnny Zacchara was the son of a mobster and that was all he knew.

He wish everything was like two years ago. He was happy and with his wife. Just then he drove by a group of four. Three adults and a baby.

He could have sworn that it was Katie with a baby carriage.

It couldn't be she wouldn't be in such a random place like Port Charles would she?

Johnny stops his car as the four people crossed.

Katie's eyes traveled to the car that had stop just because she thought she had seen it before.

She couldn't believe her eyes. His eyes met hers and they froze.This was the first time they had seen each other in two years.

His heart began to beat faster. Then he noticed the guy with her.

Logan noticed her staring.

Do you know him he asks? No I just thought I did says Katie as they continue on to Kelly's.

She couldn't believe Johnny Zaccahara had come to town.

This only meant one thing a war was coming and the two of them were going to be in the center of it.


	3. Following!

_Following!_

Johnny followed her to Kelly's and watched her with the baby that was in the Stroller. He noticed a necklace on the little girls neck it had the initials A.Z. on it. She couldn't be more than a year old. Either she was his or someone else's that Johnny didn't know.

The very thought scared him and made him angry.

Just then his phone went off. Zacchara he says.

Come home we need to talk says his father over the phone. On my way dad says Johnny as he hangs up the phone and looks back in Kelly's then turns and walks to his car heading for home.

(Zacchara household) You wanted me asks Johnny as he walks into his fathers office.

We are going to send a message to Sonny Corinthos says his father as he pulls out a picture of Katie.

What are you going to do asks Johnny with a hint of worry in his voice but it seemed to go unnoticed by his father.

Me nothing you are going to follow her and when she is alone you are going to kidnap her and her daughter.

Bring them to one of the safe houses on the outskirts of Port Charles says his father.

Okay says Johnny as he picks up the file his father had. You have done you research says Johnny.

In this business you have too says Anthony. I will check in soon says Johnny as he puts the file down and leaves the office picture in hand.

(Kelly's) I feel like we were followed says Lulu as she looks around and then looks back at her friends. Logan wrapped his arms around her. You safe there is no one following us says Logan.

Well who knows I am the mob princess after all say Katie with a small smile as she picks up her daughter. Not funny says Lulu. I thought it was she replies with a smile. Momma says Amelia.

That's right momma she replies. Logan and Lulu smiled at the mother and daughter.

A kodax moment says Lulu to Logan as she kisses him. You are completely right says Logan as he snaps a photo with his phone. Just then his phone went off.

Hello says Logan. Sure I'll tell her says Logan as he is given his orders. He hangs up his phone.

That was Jason he says he need the two of us I don't know why he just does says Logan with a smile. Okay she says. They get up and hug Katie and kiss Ameila goodbye. I'll see you guys later says Katie as her friends walk out the door. Bye they say.

Not knowing they would be the last people to see her and Amelia for a while.

A few minutes after her brother and his girlfriend walk out the door and headed back to the park. She felt like someone was following but just kept going. She stopped in the middle of the park near the Gazebo.

Amelia was beginning to cry. Baby are you alright she says as she kneels down in front to check on her daughter. Mama says the little girl. I'm right here sweetie she says. You must be tired lets get you home says Katie.

Just as she stood up someone grab her from behind. Don't fight me I am doing this for your own good says the person as he puts cloth over her mouth. I sorry baby says Johnny as he moves a strand of hair from her face. One of his guard picks her up and brings her to the car.

Johnny picks up Amelia out her stroller and picks up her things.

Amelia started to cry.

Shh its okay says Johnny as he rocks her back and forth.

Boss you are perfect how do you do that asks one of his guards?

I don't know an instinct James says Johnny as they head to the car. Unnoticed by anyone.


	4. Johnny!

_Johnny!_

( Sonny) Dad wasn't Katie suppose to be here with Amelia like 10 minutes ago asks Michael? I am sure she is fine just running late says Sonny. Dad she is never late for anything not even Amelia was late says Morgan. I'll call her says Sonny as he picks up his phone to dial his daughters number. It went straight to voicemail says Sonny with concern as he tries again.

I'll call Jason says Michael as he picks up the house phone and dials his uncles number. Jason says Michael. You need to come to my dad's we can't find Katie or Amelia he finishes. I'm on my way replies his uncle. Michael hangs up his father. Jason is on his way he says. I am sure she is fine your sister is a very strong person nothing can stop her says Sonny as he paces.

Who you trying to convince us or yourself dad she isn't the same girl you raised she is a mother and she will think twice before taking risks when they involve Amelia says Michael. Your right do me a favor bring Morgan upstairs to bed says Sonny. Sure says Michael as he starts to bring Morgan upstairs. Night buddy says Sonny as his two sons head up the stairs. Night daddy says Morgan.

(Johnny's safe house) Johnny looked over Katie.

She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. A week shy of their fist anniversary. She disappeared. She left behind a note saying that she loved him and always would but she was needed back home.

If she didn't go her father would come looking. That was the last thing she wanted. He looked over at the little girl he had been holding. She looked exactly like her mother. He wondered if she ever thought of telling him. Did she know she was pregnant when she left is that why she took off? Could he forgive her?

(Katie's Nightmare) Amelia looked to be about 4.

They were in the park. When Trevor Lancing came up and took Amelia.

Johnny deserves to know about his daughter and you'll never see her again says Trevor. Then he turned into Johnny. I love you always will but now you will have to know how I felt when you left he says as he gets into his car with Amelia and turns it on. The car blows up. Just like her mother when she was a child. ( End Nightmare)

Johnny had been watching her as she tossed and turned. Finally after a good ten minutes she shot up. Still not awake. Amelia , Johnny she yelled. Katie says Johnny as he holds onto his wife. She woke up. Johnny she says. I'm right here you had a bad dream he says.

Where is my daughter asks Katie? Sleeping over there says Johnny as he points over to the crib that held Amelia. Is she okays asks Katie as she stands away from her husband? She's fine you can relax I'm not going to hurt you says Johnny.

Johnny you kidnapped me and my daughter why she asks? Because I need to keep you safe says Johnny.

Why she asks again? Because my father thinks we are at one of his safe houses but we aren't we are at one of mine one he doesn't know about says Johnny. What does your father want with me asks Katie? He wants leverage against your father says Johnny.

I knew this would happen I just never expected it to be you says Katie.

Would you have rather it be me or a perfect stranger asks Johnny as he walks towards her. I rather it was you because I know you'll keep us safe says Katie as she meets him in the middle of the room.

Your right I will because I still love you says Johnny as he tucks her hair behind her ear.

I've missed you Johnny says Katie. I've missed you too says Johnny. She hugs him. Please don't let go she says. I wont he says as he holds her. Just then Amelia began to cry. Katie's head turned towards her daughter. I should check on her says Katie. Yeah says Johnny as he backs away.

She walked towards her daughter and picked her up.

Hey princess says Katie as she rocks her back and forth. She likes that says Johnny. Yeah she does I don't know why though says Katie as she walks back to Johnny. What's her name asks Johnny?

Amelia Lily Corinthos she paused. So you didn't give her the fathers name asks Johnny? You didn't let me finish says Katie as she looks him in the eye. Go ahead says Johnny as he meets her stare. Her last name, her real last name is Zacchara she says.

Johnny just stared at her. She's yours says Katie as she walks out of the room and into the living space. She was caught off guard by how much the safe house looked like the dream house she had drawn up when they first got married. Will you please come back asks Johnny? Shouldn't you be mad at me asks Katie? Why asks Johnny?

I kept your daughter from you yell at me threaten me please she says as she puts Amelia down.

I'm not going too says Johnny. Please do something she says as she cries. Baby you didn't do anything wrong says Johnny as he steps towards her. Yes I did I let him scare me enough to come back to Port Charles.

I let him order me back into my old life when I loved our life. I fell in line like a little toy soldier because daddy said come home and I'm sorry she yells.

Did you know were pregnant asks Johnny?

No I found out when I got back to Port Charles she says. Why didn't you call me asks Johnny as he runs his fingers through her hair. I tried you never picked up and after a while I gave up thinking you she stopped. I what asks Johnny?

I didn't think you loved or cared about me anymore she says as she picked up her daughter and went to bring her back to the room.

Johnny though shocked from her previous statement stopped her. Her room is down the hall I only had her in yours knowing when you woke up you would want to see her says Johnny as he points to the room.

Thanks she says as she heads into the room he had just pointed out.

She walked into the room. It was all set.

Katie smiled he remember her favorite color and everything. Katie changed her daughter and put her to bed.

Goodnight sweetie says Katie as she kisses her daughters head. Night mommy says Amelia as she falls asleep.

She walks back out into the hallway. Johnny she says. I'm in the kitchen he replies.

She knew by the tone in his voice she was in for a long night.


	5. Talking!

_Talking!_

She walked into the kitchen. Nice house she says. Its alright says Johnny as he continues to cook.

What are you doing asks Katie as she sits down at the counter? Cooking he says.

Talk to me Johnny she says. Why so I can question you on what you said he yells. Katie steps back. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you she says as he calms down. Its okay says Katie as she moves back to her original spot.

Johnny pulls out two plates. He had made her favorite. Lasagna she says.

Still your favorite he asks? Always she says as he puts it down in front of her. We have to talk about what you said he says. I know she says. Why do you feel that way asks Johnny as his eyes meet hers? Because I was angry and upset not at you but myself.

I wanted it to be your entire fault but it wasn't. It just hurt too much to believe you cared says Katie as she finishes her food.

I love you always have always will says Johnny.

Then why didn't you come and find me yells Katie as she stands up. I tried but I couldn't find you it was like you disappeared. I'm sorry you don't know how much it has killed me not to know where you were these last two years.

Not knowing if you were ok if you were alive yells Johnny.

What about me I have wanted you to be here since the day I found out I was pregnant.

When she was born it scared me because I was by myself and couldn't tell anyone the truth.

About who you where so for the last two years since she was born I have been lying to the people I love and who love me because I am so damm loyal to you Katie screams.

I never asked you to says Johnny as he stands up in front of her. Yes you did the day I married you, you might not have said it but you didn't have to because loyalty is in my damm DNA she yells.

Well I am sorry but it makes sense for you to be loyal to the guy you claimed you loved he yells. I do love you and that is what hurts because we can't be together and you know that she says as she walks away.

What happened to the fearless girl I married he replies. You knocked her up and she grew up says Katie. Goodnight Johnny she says as she enters her room. Night says Johnny as he sits back down and reflects on what just happened.

(Sonny') Zacchara has my daughter. Find her yells Sonny.

As he talks to his guards. Yes sir says his guards. Jason walks in . Sonny have you heard from her yet asks Jason hopefully? No I cant find her and Mike says she left Kelly's with Amelia hours ago says Sonny.

Logan and Lulu said that was were they last saw her and that she was headed over to the house to spend time with her brothers says Jason. Jason we need to get her back says Sonny.

You really think Zacchara has her asks Jason? Most likely to send a message but he just made a wrong move says Sonny with a cold stare. I doubt who even has them will hurt them they are innocent and if they want you they wont send that kind of a message unless you do something crazy says Jason.

Your right get Spinelli tell him to track down my daughter says Sonny. I am on it what are you going to tell Carly asks Jason. I don't know yet says Sonny. Tell me what says a voice. Hi Carly says Sonny. What do you need to tell me asks Carly as she looks at her husband? Relax and don't panic when I tell you this okay says Sonny as Jason slips out of the room. Just tell me Sonny she says.

Katie and Amelia where kidnapped and we think Zacchara is behind it says Sonny. What please tell me you are lying tell me that the girl I raised is safe along with our grandchild yells Carly. She is going to be nothing is going to happen to her I promise says Sonny.

You don't know that says Carly as she turns away from her husband. Carly I will bring her and Amelia home safely I promise that nothing will happen to those girls he says as he calms his wife down.

(Johnny's) Katie was asleep and she began to toss and turn. Johnny,Johnny she murmurs.

The worse her dream got the louder she got. Just as Johnny was falling asleep he heard his name.

He went to check on Katie. Johnny Johnny she yells in her sleep. Johnny reached her room and went over to her.

Come on Katie wake up he says as he shakes her awake. Johnny she says as she latches on to him. Your okay everything is okay says Johnny as he holds her. She just cries.

What did you dream about asks Johnny? Trevor but this time instead of kidnapping Amelia he killed the two of you. The same way my mom died says Katie as she holds on to Johnny. Baby I am not going any where I promise he says. You can't promise that she says as she pulls away and turns toward him.

I can try says Johnny. He gets up to leave. Katie stops him.

Can you stay with me tonight asks Katie as he turns back to her? Are you sure asks Johnny?

I am to afraid to be alone says Katie. Okay says Johnny as he lies down next to her. He wraps her arms around her. The two fell asleep.


	6. Feelings!

_Feelings!_

Johnny woke up early. This wasn't his room then he remembered he was in Katie's.

He looked over at her. She was still sound asleep. He moved his arms from around her and slipped out of the room.

Every time he was around her he just wanted to kiss her. He went into his room to take a shower and then got dressed. He then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He had finished making breakfast when he heard Amelia. He immediately went to check on her.

Morning sweetheart says Johnny as he picks her up. The little girl nuzzled into his neck.

Its okay daddy's here says Johnny as he walks out into the hallway. He noticed a familiar brunette sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Morning says Johnny. She jumped. Don't scare me like that says Katie as she turns towards him.

Momma says Amelia. I'm right here says Katie as she plays with her daughter. Johnny puts Amelia down in a highchair he had set up for her. You are good with her says Katie as she runs her had through his hair. She is my daughter says Johnny.

You are right says Katie as she takes a bite of the breakfast he had made. This made her want him even more.

Shouldn't you be treating me like the enemy now that you are using me as leverage asks Katie when Johnny sat down?

How many enemies do you know that are in love with each other asks Johnny? Not many says Katie with a half of a smile.

My point exactly says Johnny as he cleans up his mess. What did you do consume it asks Katie? No I just ate really fast says Johnny as he washes his dishes.

I'll clean up Amelia she made more of a mess then we did says Katie. Kids will do that says Johnny as he barely acknowledges her. She picked up their daughter and took her back to her room. Changing her and putting her down to play.

She walked back out and shut the door. I don't get you Johnny one minute you claim you love me the next you are shrugging me off like I don't matter says Katie as she walks back into the kitchen.

You do matter he says as he turns.

Then why do you treat me like this asks Katie? Because all I want to do is to be with you and I can't be because it could get you killed yells Johnny. It wouldn't matter don't you get it with you or without you I am in danger because I am the mob princess.

The daughters of a well know Mobster she yells back. He looks at her.

She was right he was making up excuses. It killed him to be away from her and he needed to learn not to let his fears get in the way. He moved toward her just as she threw her arms around her and kissed him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her onto the counter.

They just stayed their making out not caring about the consequences. Finally they pulled away for air. Johnny smiled at her.

That smile made her heart melt. I love you so much Katie Corinthos he says. Zacchara she whispers. What he asks? You said Katie Corinthos but it is Katie Zacchara and it always will be says Katie as she kisses him again. I love you to Johnny says Katie as she deepens the kiss.

I have missed those kisses says Johnny with a sneaky smile.

I have missed everything about us says Katie as she pulls him out of the kitchen and into her room. Johnny shuts the door. She pulls him into another kiss.

A.N: I got some of the idea for this chapter from one tree hill so if anything looks like its from their then it probably is so credit goes to them.


	7. Searching!

_Searching!_

( Sonny's) Spinelli did you find my daughter asks Sonny? Not yet but we are still looking says Spinelli. Find her she could be in danger says Sonny. Badgering the poor boy to death wont help says Carly as she tries to calm her husband down.

My daughter is missing and the person who has her will pay says Sonny as he throws a glass.

I am going to try to track her phone again but this time from my home says Spinelli as he leaves to find Katie. You are going to scare that poor boy out of a job he happens to like says Carly.

My little girl could be in danger her little girl could be in danger says Sonny. I doubt whoever has her will hurt her says Carly. I will not stop searching until I find her says Sonny.

I know says Carly as she kisses him. I love you Carly says Sonny. I love you too she replies.

(Jason's) Spinelli you need to relax says Courtney as she gives him an orange soda.

I cant relax until mob princess and mini mob princess are home safe says Spinelli.

You'll never find them if you are going crazy says Courtney as she sits on the couch.

You know my wife has a point says Jason as he comes in holding their 9 month old daughter.

Stone cold Godfather was very very angry just like you would be if it was mini stone cold that was taken says Spinelli.

Frying your brains out wont help you says Jason. Take a break then go back to work says Courtney with a small smile. She is right get some sleep you haven't slept since Katie and Amelia were taken you are no good to me if you pass out says Jason as he shuts the computer and sends him to the room.

We should send him to see someone he hasn't been doing well since Georgie died says Courtney with a small smile.

I'll send him to talk to someone at General Hospital when this is all over says Jason as they hear a knock on the door. Jason jumped up to open the door. He found Carly and Sonny in the doorway.

What is it asks Jason? Zacchara left this at the house says Sonny as he pulls out a note.

_Corinthos,_

_I have your daughter and granddaughter. If you ever want to see them again you will not stop me from taking over Port Charles._

_- A.Z.-_

Anthony Zacchara has my niece says Courtney with fear in her eyes.

We have to get her back where is Spinelli asks Sonny? Getting rest so he can find your daughter says Jason. Alright give him this I also found out Anthony has a son so track down the son says Sonny as they leave.

Do you think Anthony's son has her maybe they are around the same age and he was the one who took her says Courtney as she tries to stay calm. I don't have many answers but I will says one thing this search is still going on and we will bring them home safe and sound I promise says Jason. I love you Jason says Courtney. I love you too says Jason.

The cries of a nine month old filled the air. Courtney picked her up from her crib. Mommy and daddy love you too says Courtney with a smile.

Spinelli came down the stairs. Cant sleep need to find her and mini me says Spinelli. They hand him the note and tell him about the son. I will track down phone calls made to the son on the cell phone and we will work from there says Spinelli. Thank you so much says Jason as he hugs his wife. I will find her for now the search continues. Spinelli was not just doing it because it was his job and she was a friend but he was doing it because Georgie would want that.


	8. A Family!

_A Family!_

(Johnny's) Katie jumped up when she heard Amelia cry. Relax she is right here says Johnny as he stands in the doorway. What time is it asks Katie as she looks out the window at the dark?

Around 5 at night says Johnny as he follows her stares. You know my dad will be looking and if he finds out he won't be happy says Katie. Shouldn't your happiness be what matters says Johnny as he leaves the room to put Amelia down.

She got up and followed. He'll think of it as a betrayal because that is who he is says Katie.

You didn't do anything wrong says Johnny as he kisses her. I know that and so do you but our families are enemies we can't change that says Katie with as sad smile.

I guess I'll just have to keep you here then says Johnny as he puts his daughter in her crib. I guess you will says Katie with a smile. For the first time in two years she felt truly happy.

Eventually were going to have to go back to Port Charles says Johnny.

I guess the truth will have to come out says Katie. You sure asks Johnny? I am not going to keep her from you and I want to be with says Katie as she unhooks her necklace that she had around her neck.

The two rings she had on it slid off of it on to her hand. Johnny smiled as he noticed her engagement and wedding ring.

Do you want me to put them on or do you want that honor asks Katie with a smile? He takes the rings out of her hands and slides them onto her left ring finger. She smiled on him.

I love you says Johnny. I love you too she replies as he walks into his room and walks back out with his wedding band in his hand. He puts it on his finger. Life is almost perfect says Johnny.

How can things fall back into place so smoothly asks Katie? Because we finally let them says Johnny as he wraps his arms around her.

They walked into the den and sat on the couch. What movie do you want to watch asks Johnny? What you got asks Katie? Um your favorites he says. You got the Italian Job asks Katie? Of course says Johnny. Then let's watch that she says. Johnny stands up and pulls out the movie and puts it in. He then returns to his original spot.

Johnny wraps his arms around Katie. She leans into him and began to watch the movie. Johnny smiled. He was glad to have her back in his life. Half way through the movie she fell back to sleep. Johnny just watches her sleep like he had done when they first got married. He kissed her head and soon fell asleep.

(Sonny's) The Jackel has found Zacchara's son says Spinelli. Where asks Sonny? His phone has tracked him to a house on the outskirts of town says Spinelli as he gives Sonny the address. 14 Gravel Rd New York says Sonny as he hands the address to Jason. I'm on it says Jason. Milo, Max lets go says Jason.

Actually I want you to take Logan and Max says Sonny.

Where is Logan asks Jason? With Lulu at Kelly's says Spinelli. I'll pick him up on the way says Jason. I'm coming too says Spinelli. Alright lets go says Jason. Sonny just stared. I'll bring them home safe I promise says Jason as he follows Max and Spinelli out the door.

(Kelly's) Lulu was working to keep her mind off Katie and Amelia. Logan was sitting at the counter. Hey are you okay asks Logan? I'll be fine once my Goddaughter and best friend are safe says Lulu. They will be okay says Logan as he wraps his arms around her. I hope so says Lulu. Just then Jason walked in.

Jason says Lulu. Logan I need you to come with us says Jason referring to him, Spinelli and Max. Where are you going asks Lulu? To get my niece and her daughter back says Jason.

I am coming with you says Lulu. It's too dangerous says Jason. I don't care says Lulu as she stares him down. Logan looked at him and said No offense boss you aren't going to win this one. Fine just stay in the car says Jason as they leave Kelly's. Yeah right whispers Lulu.

(Johnny's) Johnny woke up and noticed the TV was still on.

He turned it off and looked at Katie. She woke up. What time is it asks Katie? Late says Johnny as he rubs her arm. She leans up and kisses him. I love you says Johnny. I love too says Katie as she kisses him again. He picks her up still kissing her and make his way to their room.

They lay on the bed still kissing when the door opened. What was that asks Katie as she pulls away? Nothing you're hearing things says Johnny as he kisses her again. Something crashes.

Both jumped. Johnny reaches for his gun. Please tell me you have more than one asks Katie? Here says Johnny as he hands another one to her.

He goes to leave the room. Johnny whispers Katie. Yeah he says as he turns back toward her. She kisses him. I love you she says. Nothing is going to happen to me but I love you too replies Johnny.

They headed out into the hallway. Johnny heard a voice and drew out his gun.

Go get Amelia I'll take care of everything says Johnny as he kisses her head. Be careful says Katie. Always says Johnny as he watches her walk towards their daughter's room. Johnny headed toward the voices. He had gotten his family back and no one was going to take that away.

(Amelia's room) Lulu walked into the room and saw her niece. Amelia says Lulu with a smile. Auntie says Amelia. Just then Katie came in with her gun raised. She turned the light on.

Lulu says Katie as she lowers her gun. Katie she says as she hugs her friend. What are you doing here asks Katie? I came with Jason, Logan,Spinelli and Max to rescue you says Lulu. Who said I needed rescuing says Katie. Just then a gunshot rang out. Katie froze and then ran to the front room. Jason had Johnny on the ground and a vase had a bullet hole in it.

Jason stop yells Katie as she runs into the room. Why should I he kidnapped you yells Jason. He did it to protect me yells Katie. What asks Logan? I did it to protect her from my father says Johnny as Jason lets go.

Why would you do that asks Jason? Because he starts. Because what asks Logan as he finds his way to the middle of the room as Lulu walks in with Amelia?

Because I'm her husband says Johnny. What your married yells Lulu as she looks at her friend. I couldn't exactly tell you all that my husband was a Zacchara now could I says Katie as she takes her daughter.

So your married and he is ok with the fact you have a kid says Logan. Idiot her kid is mine says Johnny. Your Amelia's father says Jason. Yes I am and I guess that makes us family says Johnny with a smirk. Godfather isn't going to like this says Spinelli. I don't care says Katie as Johnny wraps his arms around her.


	9. Home!

_Home!_

Come on you need to come home your father is going out of his mind says Jason. No I don't want to says Katie. Its alright go we will be fine says Johnny as he kisses her. I don't want to leave says Katie. Baby you have says Johnny as he kisses her again.

Fine but I swear if anything happens to you their will be hell to pay says Katie as she eyes her uncle, brother and bodyguard. She walked away from Johnny.

Daddy yells Amelia as she reaches for her father. I'll see you soon baby says Johnny as he takes her hand. Love you she tries to say. Daddy loves you too says Johnny with a small smile as they leave. Logan being the last one to leave.

You are lucky because for what its worth if you didn't have that little girl and Katie here tonight I might have let Jason put a bullet in your head says Logan. I'm not my father says Johnny as he meets Logan stares.

Prove it says Logan as he walks out the door.

Damm it yells Johnny!

(Outside) Go ahead take Amelia and head home I am not leaving without Johnny not again says Katie as she hands her daughter over to her best friend. Don't make me force you back to Port Charles says Jason.

She pulls her gun on her uncle. Jase I love you but I am staying so tell dad, Carly, Courtney, the boys and the girls I love them okay now go she says with a stare that matched her uncles. Alright just be careful says Jason.

I will be fine says Katie as she hugs her uncle. I love you kiddo just hurry home okay cause I can only hold your father off so long says Jason as he pulls away.

I will be back soon I promise besides I can't be away from my little girl to long says Katie with a smile. By baby says Katie as she kisses her daughters head. I love all you guys and Max go home I don't need to be protected I not a little girl anymore ok say Katie as her friends and family get in the car. She heads back to the house.

(Inside) There was a knock on the door.

Who could that be thinks Johnny as he goes to answer it. Katie he says as he opens the door. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a kiss. He pulled her inside never breaking the kiss he shut the door. Pulling away for air.

Why didn't you go home with Amelia asks Johnny? Because I trust Lulu with her and I won't go back home without you it would be like me leaving you all over again says Katie as they kiss again. He picked her up and headed for their room.

(Jason Others) They walked into Sonnys house with Amelia. Sonny was sitting with Carly. Grandpa yells Amelia. Amelia says Sonny as he jumps up to take his granddaughter from Jason. Where is Katie asks Carly? She stayed behind with Johnny Zacchara says Lulu as she looks at the ground.

What yells Sonny as he hands his grandchild over to Carly. She wouldn't leave says Logan. Why asks Carly? You know how stubborn she is and she wants to keep us safe says Jason. Don't lie to me Jason says Sonny.

Its something you need to talk to Katie about says Jason. He could hurt her why didn't you take him out yells Sonny. He wont hurt her says Spinelli. Who spoke for the first time since they had arrived? How do you know that asks Carly? He wont trust me says Sonny as he looks Sonny in the eye.

Alright I will but if anything happens to her it will be on your head says Sonny. It wont Anthony doesn't know where they are so they are safe says Jason. She better be says Carly as she brings Amelia up the stairs to get some sleep.

Okay everyone its time to go home says Jason as he talks to the group of young adults. Logan and Lulu headed back to Kelly's well Jason and Spinelli headed for the Harbor View Towers.

Max headed home himself worrying about Katie he remembered the first time he met her.

_She was young it was the night her mom died he had been the one that found her. _

_A good 200 ft away from the car that had exploded. Granted she had been sent flying by the blast. _

_Sonny was grateful to him because he got her to the hospital and saved her life. _

_He has been working for him ever since. He watched her grow up and become her father in some sense of the word. _

_She was shooting a gun before she was going on dates. _

_She had a taste for revenge just like Sonny. _

_He raised her in the mob and when he realized he needed to get her away it was to late she was a full trained soldier._

_ By that time him and Carly had already decided on boarding school and it was good for awhile but then he called her back and she joined the ranks again._

_ But this time she wasn't a fearless teenager she was a scared mother trying to stay alive_

_. Which she managed to do by eventually falling behind the scene in the organization._

But now Max thought she was going to be coming back full force because she knows that staying on the sidelines won't be an option.

knows her better than most because she confided in him all these years. She was going to go after Anthony Zacchara for calling the hit out on her and her daughter father in law or not. That is just who she is.

(Jason's) Spinelli and Jason walked into the house.

Courtney was curled up on the couch. Spinelli looked at Jason. I am going to my room and get some rest he says. Okay you'll have to be up early though I made you an appointment with Dr.Arnolds says Jason.

The shrink says Spinelli. It's for your own good says Jason. Alright stone cold says Spinelli.

Courtney jumped awake. Its okay its just us says Jason. O she says. Goodnight stone cold and awesome blonde one says Spinelli. Goodnight Spinelli says both Courtney and Jason. Jason walked over to his wife. Is she okay asks Courtney referring to Katie. Amelia is safe and at Sonny's well our niece is still with Zacchara's son he replies. Is she safe asks Courtney? Yes she is says Jason.

Why did she stay asks Courtney? She didn't want to leave says Jason. Don't lie to me Jason says Courtney. She refused to leave she actually pulled a gun on me she can't be away from him says Jason. She is in love with her kidnapper says Courtney as she puts her hand to her head.

I'll do you one better says Jason. What asks Courtney?

She is married to him and he is Amelia's father says Jason.

O my says Courtney as she stands up. She is safe though I doubt he'll hurt her so it's only a matter of time till they come back says Jason as he holds his wife.

I love you Jason says Courtney. I love you too and I am glad to be home with you says Jason as they curl up on the couch and fall asleep.


	10. Going Home!

Going Back!

(Johnny's two days later) We need to go home says Johnny as he walks around the house looking for a suitcase. Are you sure asks Katie? Yes I am lets go back to Port Charles and be with our daughter says Johnny. And face my father says Katie as she helps him pack. Soon enough they were off and headed for home.

(Kelly's) Katie hasn't come home yet and Amelia misses her parents says Lulu as she cleans up the diner. They will come home soon I know it says Logan as the door opens. They turn to see Lucky and his two sons.

Aunt Lulu yells the boys. Cam,Jake she says as she picks them up. Hey Lucky how is Elizabeth asks Logan? She is bedridden for two weeks until the baby is born says Lucky as he catches up with the boys.

Well send our love now what can I get you guys asks Lulu?

Um says Lucky. Cheeseburger, Chicken fingers yells the two boys. I guess that answer that says Lucky with a laugh. Coming right up says Mike. Can I get a fruit salad and a chocolate ice cream along with cheese fries and a burger to go says Lucky. Sure thing says Lulu.

Just then Carly and the boys walked in. Lulu when you get a chance can we have three chocolate chip ice creams to go asks Carly as she looks at her younger cousin? Sure thing Carly no Sonny tonight asks Lulu as she fills orders?

No he is too busy worrying about the well being of Katie even though Jason swears up and down that she is safe but he still is afraid says Carly. I know for a fact that she is safe and you know that if I didn't believe she was I would have got her out of there even if I had to have Logan drag her out says Lulu. I know but Sonny is afraid to lose her like he lost Lily says Carly as Lulu hands her the ice creams.

What do you asks Carly to the boys referring to Lulu?

Thank you Lulu says the two boys. Your welcome says Lulu with a smile. Now have a sit and relax says Lulu with a smile to her cousin's children. The boys ran over to a sit and sat down. Their mother soon followed. Just then the door opened and someone unexpected walked through the door.

Carly head turned to the door and she froze. Katie she whispers.

The two boys turn around and yell their sister name. Katie yells the two boys. Michael, Morgan hi says Katie as she holds her brothers. I have missed you so much have you been good for mom and dad asks Katie as she pulls her away? We have been the best kids ever says Michael. How about playing uncle with Amelia as she says as she kneels in front of her brothers.

We have kept her comfortable but she misses her mom says Morgan as they smile at their sister.

Just than Lulu ran from behind the counter and engulfed her friend in a hug.

Don't you ever make me do that every again says Lulu as she cries. I wont I promise says Katie as she holds her friend. They pull away and Johnny walks in.

Who is that asks Morgan? I will tell you later Morgan but first I need to find and talk to dad says Katie with a smile. He wont want him at the house says Carly as she looks over Johnny. He needs to listen for once says Katie as she heads back out the door. Heading for her fathers home to explain and to get her daughter. It felt good to be home.

So this is Port Charles says Johnny. Yes it is you never got out much as a child did you asks Katie? No dad kept me inside until I was old enough to help him run things and do his dirty work says Johnny.

Or old enough to get away and get married says Katie with a small smile. Yeah that too says Johnny as he looks out the window. She pulls onto a road. How do you know he won't shoot me on the spot asks Johnny as they pull into the driveway.

Not to worry he wont shoot if I am in the way says Katie as they pull up to the front of the house. I don't want you caught in the crossfire says Johnny as they park. I grew up in the crossfire says Katie as she turns to look at Johnny.

Your dad wont hesitate says Johnny as he runs his finger through her hair. He loves me and he won't want to hurt me at least I don't think he would says Katie as she looks at the house she had been living in. Johnny pulled her towards him and kissed her.

I love you says Johnny as he pulls away. I love you too but we really need to go in babe she says as she unbuckles her seatbelt and steps out of the car.

The head up to the house. So this is where you live says Johnny as he looks at the house.

Yes and don't complain your house looks like vampires live there says Katie. How do you know I am not one asks Johnny as he kisses her? She laughs and keeps walking towards the house.

Home sweet home says Katie as she prepares to knock on the door.


	11. Explaining to Daddy!

Explaining to Daddy!

Katie knocked on the door. Max opened the door. Long time no see says Katie as Max lets them in. Good to see you back says Max. Is he home asks Johnny? Yes right in there says Max as he points to the main room.

Thank you says Katie as she walks into her father's living room.

Dad says Katie as she walks in. Katie says Sonny as he turns around. Hi daddy she says as he engulfs her in a hug. He notices Johnny and reaches for his gun. Relax dad he isn't here to hurt you says Katie. Then why is he here asks Sonny? To explain why he took me to you says Katie.

You have two minutes says Sonny.

I did it to protect her says Johnny as he looks in straight in the eye. From who asks Sonny? My father and Trevor Lansing says Johnny as he pulls out the file that his father had on her.

My father knew everything about her from her favorite type of food to what type of toothpaste she likes someone on the inside of your organization is working with my father and you need to find out who says Johnny as he hands the file over.

Anything else asks Sonny? Actually there is says Katie as she stands in front of her father.

What is it asks Sonny? Johnny is Amelia's father and my husband says Katie. Sonny who had been holding a glass in his hand threw it against the wall. Johnny didn't move but Katie flinch she knew he was mad.

How could you he is the enemy yells Sonny as he looks at his daughter.

I was eighteen and he wasn't the enemy than yells Katie with tears in her eyes. It doesn't matter you betrayed me says Sonny. How by falling love says Katie as she looks at her father. By doing exactly what mom wanted me to do and have what you guys had at the end says Katie.

That is a different story so get out now yells Sonny.

Fine she says as she goes up the stairs and gets all her and Amelia's stuff and comes back down.

Do you ever think you'll forgive me asks Katie as she stands in the doorway with Amelia. Not in the near future you lied to me and you married someone who will turn out to be a person so evil that you wont even know what hit you says Sonny.

So could you Sonny she snaps. They leave and head for the towers.

(Jason's) Katie knocked on the door. Courtney opened the door. Hey Court says Katie and that was all she could get out.

Omg sweetie says Courtney as she wraps her arms around her. I have missed you so much says Courtney. I have missed you too says Katie as she lets go.

Why did you take her asks Courtney? He explained it to her. Just like Jason said says Courtney with a smile. Is dad's old penthouse available asks Katie? Yes why asks Courtney? I got kicked out of the house he claims I betrayed him says Katie with a sad smile. Well you go take a look around I am sure Jason will let you stay says Courtney as her phone rings.

Hello says Courtney. Hey its Jason says the voice. Where are you asks Courtney? Kelly's do you want me to bring food home asks Jason? Yeah bring enough for us and Katie and Johnny says Courtney. She came home and she is at our place says Jason. Yeah I'll explain when you get here says Courtney. Okay she says as she hangs up.

A few minutes later Jason walked into the Penthouse. It's about time you came home says Jason as he sees his niece on the couch.

Yeah I came home to nothing dad kicked me out says Katie. Telling him about Johnny didn't go so well asks Jason? What do you think she says with tears in her eyes?

Jason walked over to his niece and held her. Its okay you can move in the penthouse across the hall okay says Jason as pulls away. Are you sure I mean technically you will be living next to the devil says Johnny.

Yea he has a point are you guys sure says Katie. Positive says Courtney as she holds Amelia. The adults smile as they begin to eat.


	12. Train Wreck!

Train Wreck!

Two months later they were finally moved in. Life couldn't be more perfect. They were going away for the weekend along with Lucky , Liz, Sonny,Carly, Jason, Courtney, Nikolas, Emily and Maxie. Every parents dream.

Johnny lets go we need to hurry says Maxie. Maxie don't rush me says Johnny. Why not I don't have my own husband to rush says Maxie. Well you will in two days so please leave mine alone says Katie as she walks in with Amelia.

Okay she says as she heads to Carly's. Are you sure you want to go your dad still is upset says Johnny. We are going Lulu is taking Amelia for the week says Katie as Lulu walked in the door. Auntie Lulu says Amelia. Hey sweetie says Lulu as she pulls her niece into her arms.

Thank you for taking her says Katie as she grabs her bag.

Anytime I love this little girl you know that says Lulu. I know says Katie. Lets go says Johnny as he stands in the doorway. Bye baby says Katie as she kisses her daughters head. Momma says Amelia. Johnny smiled at his wife and child.

He walked over to his daughter and kisses her head. Daddy loves you says Johnny as they leave. Mommy does too says Katie as she smiles at her little girl. They leave to meet up with everyone.

(Tunnels) Katie was talking with Courtney. Carly was trying to get Sonny to talk to Katie. When suddenly they collided with something. Everything began to shake and then went black. Everyone was covered in rubble. Katie was buried and Johnny was hurt even though he didn't notice.

Johnny was the first one up. Katie he yells. He doesn't see her. He sees Courtney as she tries to get up.

Then he sees Jason. Courtney, Jason he says as he helps up Courtney. Are you okay asks Jason?

I am fine you guys asks Johnny? Johnny where is Katie asks a voice? Carly I can't find her says Johnny. What do you mean you can't find her says Maxie as she stands up. There is so much rubble I cant find her says Johnny in a bit of a panic voice.

Well than move the rubble says Sonny as he begins to do so. Katie yells Sonny as he begins to move the rubble. Dad she whispers she knew she had to get louder. Dad she tried again. Katie yells Sonny who hadn't heard her. Daddy she yells. I found her says Sonny as he moves the rubble. Daddy she says as she hugs him. Baby I am sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh and I hope you can forgive me asks Sonny?

Always dad says Katie as she closes her eyes. Johnny kneels down. I hope you can forgive me as well asks Sonny as he holds his hand out. Yes was all Johnny said.

Emily, Nikolas , Lucky and Liz all walked in. Hey are you all okay asks Lucky? We will be but Katie was stuck under all that rubble says Jason. I'll check her out says Emily.

She looks like she broke her wrist and a few broken ribs and a nasty cut to her head which is why she passed out says Emily as she looks her over.

I wont be completely sure until we get her back to General Hospital says Emily. We need to find away out says Nikolas. Then lets do it says Lucky as the rest of the guys leave except for Johnny and Jason.

(Outside) Jesse what is going on asks Lulu as she runs up to her friend. Two trains collided and one of them was headed out of Port Charles. My family and Maxie was on that train says Lulu. Lulu collapsed in tears to the ground Logan held on to her.

Spinelli cam running out of nowhere. Lulu he says as he reaches her. Spinelli they all trapped all of them she says as she hugs her friend. No it wont it cant starts Spinelli. Stone cold and God Father will get out of there says Spinelli as he stares at the tunnel.

(Ten minutes later) Robin walked out of the tunnel. She had been traveling in to Port Charles on her way visit her family. Robin yells Mac as he rushes over to his niece. I am okay says Robin as she pulls away. You are hurt says Mac as he notices her favoring her arm. Its nothing Mac relax she says as she walks to be looked at. I love you Robin says Mac as she walks away.

I love you too Uncle Mac says Robin as she reaches the ambulance and meets Dr.Drake. They begin to talk. Jesse looks over and says. If she can get out so can the rest of them says Jesse.

(Inside) We found a way out says Nikolas.

Can you lift her asks Sonny as he notices Johnny was bleeding from his side? I don't know says Johnny as she begins to sway. No you cant I'll do it says Jason as he picks up his niece. Lets go says Lucky as he take Elizabeth's hand and leads the way out.

They slowly made there way out of the tunnel. Johnny began to sway again. Are you alright asks Courtney as she looks at Johnny. I'll be fine says Johnny. They see a light. Just as they reached the outside.

Johnny and Courtney collapsed. Sonny caught his sister and Lucky let go of Liz's hand and caught Johnny. Maxie screamed for help. We need help over here yells Maxie.

Jesse hears his wife.

Maxie yells Jesse as he sees his wife. Jesse she says as she pulls him into a hug. I love you baby says Jesse as she cries into his arms. I love you too says Maxie. Lulu ran over to her older brothers and hug the two of them.

Are you okay she asks them? We are fine says both her brothers. She then turned and engulfed her sister's in law in a hug.

The Emts put Katie,Courtney and Johnny into the ambulance.

Jason and Sonny followed with the rest of the family. Waiting for the verdict. Praying everything would turn out alright. How could such a fun turn into a complete nightmare.

A.N. I dont own Gh or the train wreck story line


	13. Aftermath!

Aftermath!

They all arrived at the hospital. Jason immediately began pacing. Not knowing what was wrong with Courtney and fearing for the lives of Katie and Johnny. Just then Monica walked in. Jason she says. Yes he asks? Courtney is headed to see Dr.Meadows she has no injuries she is about five weeks pregnant congratulations says Monica as she hugs her son.

Thank you he says as he heads in the direction of Dr.Meadows office. Where they ready for this Ashley was only 11 months old and they would have a new one coming a little over a year after her.

Sonny says Alan. Yes he says. Katie's injuries aren't as serious as we first thought she is going to be okay Alan says. What exactly happened asks Sonny? She broke her wrist and she did break her two top ribs but all of that should heal soon says Alan.

Thank you he says as he hugs Carly. Can we see her asks Carly. Yes right over there Alan says he points to the room across the hall. The two head over to the room.

Wait a minutes says Carly as she turns back to Alan. Yes he asks? What about Johnny she asks? He is still in surgery as soon as he is out and we know something I will let you know says Alan. Thank you says Sonny as he takes his wife's hand and heads into his daughters room.

(Katie's room) Sonny walked over to his daughter who was still unconscious. He immediately pulls up the chair and takes her hand. Hi princess I don't know if you cant hear me but I'll try anyway.

You need to wake up not just for me but for your little girl she needs her moms so don't leave her like your mother did.

She is going to need you says Sonny as he holds back the tears. So don't keep her waiting says Carly as she walks in the room.

Wake up sweetie please says Carly as she takes her daughters hand. We love you says Sonny as he kisses her head. Come back to us says voice. Courtney says Sonny as his sister sits next to him.

How are you asks Carly? Better me and the baby will be fine says Courtney with a smile. Your pregnant asks Carly? All Courtney did was nod. Carly stood and hugged her friend.

Carly leave her alone she needs air says another voice. Katie asks everyone with tears in their eyes. Yep she says as her eyes open. Sweetie how do you feel asks Carly? Like a train hit me says Katie. Not funny says Jason as he stands in the doorway.

Where is Johnny asks Katie as she tries to sit up? Careful says Carly as she stops her daughter from completely sitting up. You didn't answer my question says Katie. He collapsed and is in surgery says Jason as he takes a sit next to his niece with a small smile.

But he'll be okay right she asks? We don't know yet says Sonny as he reaches for her hand.

Find out daddy please she says as she begins to cry. I will I promise now you get some rest says Sonny as he stands up and heads out the door with everyone right behind him. I will she says as she looks out in the hallway. She soon fell asleep.

Monica walked in. What is it asks Katie?

I'm sorry but we lost him on the table she says as she leaves the room. Katie was screaming and crying. In complete denial. No one could console her. Just then she jumped up in her hospital bed.

It had been a dream and that was it. Well for her it was her worst nightmare. Johnny was alive as far as she knew and hopefully he would stay that way.


	14. Living!

Living!

She was allowed to leave her room and she immediately went to go and see Johnny.

She saw him hooked up to all those machines and broke down in tears.

She walked to his side. Johnny she whispered. He was in a coma.

Baby you cant leave me you need to wake up please pleads Katie as she holds his hand. I need you, our daughter need you please come back to me she says as she falls asleep.

The weeks went on and Johnny was still in the coma. Katie had been released from the hospital. But she wouldn't leave unless she was spending time with Amelia. She knew that there was a chance that she would end up raising Amelia completely on her own but for now she didn't want to think about it.

But if it did come to that she would be leaving Port Charles forever because it would never be home.

(Penthouse) Katie kept living her life as the weeks continued to pass.

Sometimes she felt like she wasn't living at all. Sonny walked into her Penthouse. Katie says Sonny from behind her. Yea she says as she walks out from behind the counter in the kitchen. Monica just called says Sonny.

What is something wrong with Johnny I just left a few hours ago she says with panic in her eyes?

No his vitals are improving she thinks he will be waking up soon says Sonny. I need to get there says Katie as she grabs her coat and keys and leaves. She comes running back in. Go I will watch Amelia says Sonny. Thank you she says as she rushes off again.

(Hospital) Monica saw Katie as she came off the elevator. Katie says Monica.

Yes she says. Even though his vitals are improving. He isn't out of the woods just yet but it really is up to him to wake up or not Monica says. Thank you she says as she walks to his room. Hey babe you really need to wake up I need you. Amelia needs her father so do us all a favor and open your eyes Katie says as she cries. She soon falls back to sleep.

(Few hours later) He woke up and saw a familiar brunette sitting next to him. Katie he says. She can't believe what she is hearing. She looks up. Johnny she says. Yeah he replies with a smile. Baby she says as she kisses him.

I love you so much don't ever put be through this ever again says Katie. I'm so sorry says Johnny. It's not your fault now you just have to get better says Katie as she smiles for the first time in weeks.

I will now how are my girls asks Johnny? Worried about you scared very scared says Katie. Well I am going to try not to go that again says Johnny with a smile. I love you says Johnny. I love you too Johnny Katie replies. They kiss.

Two weeks later Johnny was coming home. Katie couldn't be happier. He was going to be okay and so where they. She felt like she was truly living again mostly because she had her reason back. All her fears set aside she was whole again.

They walked up to the towers. Heading for their penthouse and their daughter.

Katie opened the door to their penthouse and all he heard was Surprise. Their whole family was there and their little girl.

Amelia saw her dad and walked over to him. He picked his little girl up and just smiled. Everything was perfect.


	15. Ten Years Later!

Ten years later!

Amelia lets go you have to get to school says Katie as she walks up the stairs. Coming mom says Amelia as she comes out of her room. You ready asks Katie?

Yes can we go asks Amelia? Sure I just have to get your sister says her mom as she heads in the direction of Selina's room. She walked into the room and noticed Johnny holding their youngest daughter.

She was five months old. She smiled but at the same time she was angry at herself for keeping Amelia away from him in that first year.

He was great father. It had been ten years and they had a great family. Two girls and one boy and Katie couldn't be happier. Amelia who had just turned 11 and then they had James who was born five years ago and then come

Selina born only five months ago and already has her daddy wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Just then Johnny turned. Hey how long you been standing there asks Johnny? A few minutes says Katie as she walks over to him and he leans down and kisses her. I love you says Katie as she takes Selina out of his arms.

I love you too baby says Johnny with a huge smile on his face. Mom screams Amelia from the other room. Coming says Katie as she turns. I'll see you when you get home he says as she walks out of the room. Alright she replies.

Amelia walked out the door before her mother came down the hallway. Katie soon followed. They were followed by Jonathan their bodyguard. She got in the car and headed for her daughters school.

Mom why can't we be normal people and not have guards everywhere we go asks Amelia?

Honey you know that is because of your dad's job and that is why we have guards says Katie as they drive down the road. Cant he just give it up please I want to be normal not the girl who's father shoots people says Amelia.

Take it from someone who knows no matter what you'll always be known as that even if he gives it up says Katie as she thinks of her childhood.

Why cant he just leave it would make things safer says Amelia as she looks out the window.

He has tried but it's not who he is and it's not that easy says Katie as she pulls into the parking lot of Port Charles middle school. Her daughter jumps out when she parks. Bye sweetie says her mother.

Bye says Amelia as she heads in. I love you says Katie as the door shuts.

Katie pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Kelly's to pick up breakfast. She opened the door and brought Selina in with her. Lulu who now ran the place. Her and Logan married a while back.

Logan was still working for Sonny but not as much mostly because his little girl's had their dad wrapped around their little fingers.

Hey Lulu says Katie as she sits down. Hey how are you asks Lulu as she hugs her friend and looks at her niece. Katie sits down and picks up her youngest child.

I am good just dropped Amelia off at school and now we are picking up breakfast for Johnny, and me James is at school says Katie with a smile.

What can I get you asks Lulu? My usual says Katie.

Coming right up so, how's my other niece is asks Lulu as she pours coffee. You mean Amelia asks Katie as she rocks her daughter back and forth. Yes says Lulu as she walks behind the counter.

She is okay she being a normal kid at her age asking a lot of the same question I had when I was that age asks Katie? About your dad but instead of being Sonny it Johnny's job Lulu replies.

Yes she replies. Well hopefully she will get through it I mean you did says Lulu as she cleans the tables. I had no choice says Katie. Just then Logan walked in. Hey bro says Katie as she turns.

They hug. He took his niece from her. Hey princess he says as he rocks her back in forth. The little girl laughed. Katie smiled at her brother. Where are the kids asks Lulu as she sees her husband?

With your brother says Logan? Okay here is your order Katie says Lulu as she puts the food on the table then leans over and kisses Logan.

Bye guys thanks Lulu says Katie as she takes Selina back and puts her in the carriage. Bye says Logan and Lulu as they continue to make out. She leaves and heads home.

(Katie's house) Johnny says Katie as she walks in.

Hey baby says Johnny as he walks over to her and takes the car seat. Thank you says Katie as she comes further into the house. What happened asks Johnny as he notices the red puffy eyes.

She got out of the car and said bye but she ignored me when I said I love you says Katie. Sweetie says Johnny as he pulls her into a hug.

When did I become a bad mother asks Katie?

You're not a bad mother she is just getting ready for the teenage years says Johnny as he tries to make her laugh. She still has two years says Katie as she puts Selina to bed.

Hey don't ever doubt how great of a mother you are says Johnny as he kisses her. Johnny picks her up bridal style and headed for their room. Johnny shut the door without breaking the kiss.

They pull away. Johnny smiles at his wife as he lies her down on the bed. They began kissing again. (Few hours later) Johnny walked into his office.

His father had been arrested five years ago after he went after Katie while she was pregnant with James.

(Flashback 6 years ago) Johnny walked to the docks. Sonny she is missing I can't find her anywhere says Johnny into the phone. I am sure that she is just trying to clear her head says Sonny.

She is five months pregnant where could she go says Johnny. Don't worry we will find her I promise says Jason as he comes up behind him.

My dad has her you know that why can't we go and get her says Johnny with panic written all over his face.

It's not that easy if we go in and she is there and we don't have a plan it could put her and the baby in serious danger says Sonny. Well do you have a plan because my wife and baby are missing and most likely a crazy man has her yell Johnny?

Johnny calm down says Jason as he puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder. I'm sorry I am worried about them and I am so scared says Johnny as he puts his head down.

(The night Anthony was arrested) He had her locked in a room. You took away my son now you will pay says Anthony. I never took him away he ran away was all she said.

Shut up you witch yells Anthony as he slaps her. She felt the blood and for the first time she felt scared. He left the room.

Johnny please find me she whispers. She heard a gunshot and jumped. She heard yelling. You are a trader how could you do this Johnny yells Anthony.

Because she is my wife and I love her and unlike you I don't have an obsession yells Johnny. As he was keeping his father busy. Jason and Sonny went in after Katie.

Katie heard the door open and she was backed into a corner. Katie says two voices. Daddy, Uncle Jason was all she said in a child like voice as she hugs both of them as she reaches her.

Your okay says Sonny as he holds his daughter. I love you daddy she says. I love you too princess replies Sonny. Your safe now let's get you out of here says Jason as he picks her up and carries her out. Where is Johnny asks Katie? Playing distraction says Sonny.

What asks Katie just as the office doors opened? Johnny walked out of his father's office. Johnny she said. Katie he replied as he took her from Jason and held her. Are you alright he asks?

We are fine says Katie as she puts her hands on her stomach. Good he replies. That night was the day they got rid of Anthony from their lives forever and Johnny took over and went into business with Sonny. (End Flashback)

(Present) Hey penny for your thoughts asks Katie as she walks up behind him. He slides his arms around her. I was thinking about everything that happened before James was born says Johnny.

If James only knew what his daddy did for him says Katie as she leans into him. I love you and our family I would do anything for you says Johnny just as someone came through the door. Amelia slammed the door.

Amelia what's wrong asks Johnny? Why can't you have a normal job so I could have a normal life without anyone making comment about my life and your life style yells Amelia as she stares her father in the eye.

I starts Johnny caught off guard by his daughters outburst. I hate you so never talk to me yells Amelia.

Amelia says Katie as she stands next to Johnny.

What your just going to hand me so I hate you too says Amelia as she runs up to her room. Johnny looked at her wife. She doesn't mean he says. Why do I think she does says Katie as she cries.


	16. She's Gone!

She's gone.

I am going to check on her says Katie a little while later. Alright says Johnny as he picks up James. She walked up the stairs and went to her daughter's room. Katie screamed for Johnny. He raced up the stairs. What is it Katie asks Johnny as he found his wife in hysterics? She's gone says Kara. They called the family and the police. Nobody could find her. The police suspected kidnapping but who could get close enough to do so.

Johnny was pacing when the phone rang. I have your daughter if you don't do what I says I will make sure you never see her again says a voice. The person hung up. Why did that voice sound so familiar asks Katie as she walks into the room? I don't know says Johnny.( Amelia) I want to go home yells Amelia. Well you can't 

says the voice at the edge of the door. Who are you and what do you want asks Amelia? The person walked through the door. Jonathan she says. Surprise he says. Why asks Amelia? Lot's of money he says as he leaves a plate of food. Amelia looks around until she sees and award at the doorway. She picks it up and hits Jonathan over the head. She runs out of the room she sees a cell phone and grabs it and dials home.

Johnny picked up the phone. Hello says Johnny. Daddy she says. Amelia he replies. Yes was all she said. Where are you asks Johnny? Um it's dark it looks like a mansion says Amelia. The Zacchara compound says her father. Daddy Jonathan is the one who took me says Amelia. Everything will be okay says Johnny. I have to go says Amelia. Just then she screamed. Amelia yells Johnny. The phone went dead.

Johnny says Katie as she looks at her husband.

Jonathan has her at my old house I have to go says Johnny as he picks up his keys.

Call Jason please don't go there alone says Katie as he leaves. All she could do was pray. Johnny drove faster than he had ever in his life. He was scared for his little girl and he would do anything to get her back. Johnny picked up his phone and called Jason and told him where to meet him.

( Zacchara Compound) Jason walked up behind Johnny. Let's go do this says Johnny as he pulls out his gun. Jonathan yells Johnny as he walks in the main building. Jason went into the house from the side. He was in search of Amelia. Jason made his way up the stairs. Jonathan walked toward Johnny's voice.

Jonathan shot at Johnny and Johnny ducked. Jason reached Amelia's room and opened the door. Amelia head shot up. She had bruise on her face. Amelia asks 

Jason? Uncle Jason she says as she jumps up and hugs her uncle. Are you okays Ask Jason as he holds the 11 year old?

I will be where is my dad ask Amelia? He is downstairs says Jason as they hear a gunshot.

Amelia ran out of the room with Jason right behind her. She reached the staircase and saw her dad on the ground as was Jonathan. Daddy she screams as she runs down the stairs.

Johnny stood up and turns to the sound of his daughter's voice. She ran into her father's arms.

I am sorry she says. Shh you don't have to be your safe was all Johnny said. Can we go home was all Amelia asked? Sure says Johnny as they head out. Jason cleaned up the mess.


	17. Home Again!

Home Again!

Johnny unlocked the door to their house and they walked in. Katie says Johnny as they come into the house.

She ran into the hallway of their house. Amelia says her mom. Mommy says Amelia as she ran over and cried into her mom's arms.

You are safe nothing is ever going to happen to you ever again okay she says as she kisses her head. She notices the bruises. Lets get you some ice says Katie as she takes her daughter's hand and leads her into the kitchen.

I'll be right back says Katie as she hands the ice to her daughter.

She walked back out into the hallway. Did you kill him asks Katie as she looks at her husband?

No but I put him in the hospital and he won't be coming after us ever again says Johnny. I don't understand why he would do something like this says Katie as she 

leans into Johnny. Neither do I says Johnny as Katie takes his hand and they walk back to their daughter.

They sat with their daughter and just talked about pretty much anything that came to the girls mind.

Amelia looked up at her parents. I am really sorry for all the things I said earlier. I never meant any of it I was just angry and upset I am sorry says Amelia. Its okay says Katie as she pulls her daughter into a hug. I'm just glad you are home and safe says Katie.

I love you mom says Amelia.

I love you too I always will no matter what I'll be there for you she says. Amelia turned and looked at her father.

I love you dad was all Amelia said. I love you too princess says Johnny as he kisses the top of his daughters head. Glad she was safe and home at last.


	18. 6 years later!

6 Years later

The now 17 year old Amelia walked down stairs of her family's mansion. Her brother was now 11 and her sister was 6. She lead her life and was always rebelling. She gave both her parents a run for their money. Katie was struggling to keep up with her teenage daughter and everything else that was going on in life. Amelia was being a normal teenager wasn't she? But things they didn't know about their daughter was she was experimenting with things like drugs and alcohol. Soon enough people would start to see the change in the girl. But would it be too late. Just then the girl walked out the door and speed off.

(Lulu's) Aunt Lulu I am here says Amelia as she walks out into her aunt's house. Hey Amelia says Lulu as she walks out with her 9 year old twins and two 

year old son. Hi guys says Amelia with a fake smile. Alright we will be back in the morning says Lulu as she kisses her kids heads and leaves. Amelia continues to smile. Alright kids bed says Amelia as she turns toward her cousins.

But it's only 7 says Kayla. I don't care bed now says Amelia as the bell rang. The three headed up the stairs as she opened the door. Hey Shane says Amelia. Hey babe he says as he kisses her. Did you bring it asks Amelia? He pulls out a bag of white powder and then pulls out alcohol. You are the best boyfriend ever says Amelia. I know says Shane as he walks in and pour drinks.

(A few hours later) They were drunk and high and in the guest room. I haven't heard your cousins in awhile says Shane. I'll go check on them says Amelia. No don't worry about them I'm sure they are fine says Shane as he kisses her and then falls asleep.

(Next day) Amelia woke up and looked around at the clock. O no says Amelia. Shane get up we have 15 minutes until my aunt and uncle get home says Amelia as she pushes her boyfriend off the bed. Okay I am up says Shane. You need to get out now says Amelia as she races out to get the kids up. Alright bye he says as he walks out of the house.

(15 Minutes exactly) Sweetie we are back says Lulu as she walked in. Hey aunt Lulu she says as she walks out from the kitchen with the twins and Tim. Mommy the three yelled. Hey says Lulu as she hugs her kids. Where they good asks Lulu as she looks up at her niece?

The best I have to go now I love you all says Amelia as she hugs her cousins and Aunt and heads out. Uncle Logan says Amelia as she runs into him on the way out. Hey sweetheart says Logan as he walks toward the door. I'll see you later says Amelia as she gets into her car and sped off heading for home.

(Shane's house ) Son you make me proud says as voice. What I don't get is why you don't go for Lulu she's the one you want says Shane with a smirk on his face. Because I want to hurt everyone and take every away from Lulu till the point where she only has me to comfort her says the voice. Mr.Quartermaine your mother is on the phone says his maid. Which one asks Dillon? Mr. Shane says the maid. Thanks Kat says Shane as he takes the phone. We will be like that again if it's the last thing I do says Dillon.


	19. Caught and Comebacks

Caught and Comebacks

(Two months later) Amelia looked exhausted and so thin. Johnny and Katie were worried. They tried talking but she was pulling away. Amelia was doing drugs a lot more she had almost been caught a half a dozen times. But lately they hadn't felt right.

Johnny and Katie had taken Selina and James to Kelly's for breakfast. Amelia stayed home to get high. She was on more of a destructive path than anything ever before. Amelia stood up and went to the stairs and collapsed.

Johnny and Katie were getting ready to leave Kelly's. When Katie stood up she got dizzy and felt strange. She fell back and Johnny caught her. Are you alright asks Johnny? Something is wrong we have to get home says Katie. They leave and head 

home. Johnny pulled up to their house and Katie ran in. She called for her daughter. Amelia yells Johnny as she walks into the house.

Katie saw her daughter on the ground. O my says Katie. Call 911 James says Johnny as he runs over to his daughter's side. Johnny she isn't breathing yells Katie. Paramedics are on their way says Johnny as his wife performs CPR. Selina and James just stood in the back ground praying for their sister to be okay.

(Hospital) Monica was working on her but things didn't look good. Shane showed up. I am looking for Amelia Zacchara he says. Emily came out. Shane s she is in the OR right fighting for her life yells Emily. Aunt Em it isn't my fault says Shane. Then whose is it Dillon's did he bring you here to hurt people yells Emily. Johnny and Katie walked over. Your Dillon's son asks Katie as she wipes her eyes. Yea so says Shane.

Dillon walked out of the elevator at that moment. Katie snapped. I hate you she screams as she looked at Dillon.What are you talking about asks Dillon? I swear if anything happens to my daughter there wont be a place you can hide where I wont find you says Katie as she stands her ground.

O I am so scared you lost that charm years ago Corinthos says Dillon. Maybe so but if one thing never changed and that is when push comes to shove I am still the 17 year old girl who held you at gunpoint and almost killed you just because you pissed me off says Katie.

Is that a threat asks Dillon?

No it's a promise says Katie as she turns from him. You better pray my daughter doesn't die says Johnny as he walks behind his wife. They sit and wait it was all they could do.

Lulu walked off the elevator hearing everything and stopped in front of Dillon and slaps him.

You sick person yells Lulu as she slaps him again. Lulu just the women I wanted to see says Dillon with a smile. Is this some sick way of getting me back because what Lucy couldn't cut it as your wife and you used her just to replace me and Georgie yells Lulu as she stars Dillon down? Shane steps in. Hey don't bring my mother into this says Shane.

She is more in than you know kid says Lulu as she walked away. Just then Monica walked out. She had a sad smile on her face. I'm sorry but says Monica….


	20. News and Flatlines!

News and Flat lines

She might not being waking up anytime soon she has fallen into a coma says Monica. Only she can bring herself out of it she adds. Thank you says Johnny as holds his crying wife. Is she going to be okay asks Logan? She is not out of the woods yet but if she continues to improve she will be but it is all in due time says Monica as she leaves the family alone.

Johnny and Katie walked into their daughters room. Katie pulled a chair next to her little girl's bed. Johnny sat on the opposite side. Do you think she can hear us asks Johnny? I think so says Katie as she looks at her daughter. Hey sweetie you need to pull through we need you says Johnny. We love you so please come back to us says Katie as he holds her daughters hand.

(Couple of days later) She hadn't improved. They were fearing the worst. Katie and Johnny never left their daughter side. Early one morning 3 days later she opened her eyes. Mom, Dad she says. Baby says Katie. I want to talk to everyone she says. Okay I will get them says Johnny. Monica walked in. Your awake wonderful Katie can I talk to you asks Monica? Monica what's wrong asks Katie as they step into the hallway.

I don't know how to say this but I will just come out and say it says Monica. She isn't going to make it is she asks Katie? No she isn't the drugs mixed in her system caused weakness in her heart so her heart is slowly giving out says Monica. She knows that is why she wants to see everyone to says goodbye says Katie as the family shows up.

They all walked into the room. Amelia prepared to say goodbye to her family even if it's not what she wanted.

Life was just mean sometimes and this was one of those times says Katie as she talks to Logan knowing he would understand. Amelia said goodbye to her cousins and siblings even if they were too young to understand that she was never going to see them again. She let them know how much she loved them. James she said in a low voice.

Yea Amelia says her younger brother. Take care of mom and dad for me when I am gone they are going to need it says Amelia. I will he says. I love you all she says.

We love you too says Kayla and the rest of the kids. Her aunts and uncles came in and she said goodbye to them as well as her grandparents.

Finally her parents. You guys know I love you and I always will but I am not going make it and I am sorry for that because it is my fault says Amelia as she 

looks at her parents. Take care of each other as well as Selina and James she says. Don't fall apart and know that I am watching over you when you think of me don't be sad be happy I am in a better place I love you guys says Amelia as she closes her eyes. We love you too says Johnny as he holds his grieving wife. Just than she flat lined. Katie cried harder as the doctors rushed in. She died June 23 2024 two weeks after her 17th birthday.

(Funeral ) We came to celebrate the life of Amelia Lily Zacchara says the priest. Her mother and father have something prepared to say he says as Katie and Johnny walk up. My little girl was taken from us way before her time. She was a smart person sometimes she was wise beyond her years. I has her when I was still a kid myself but she had a way to light up my world when nothing else could. I will always love and always miss her. She will always be my angel who brought my life 

back from a place beyond the darkness. I am grateful for every moment I had with her and I'll never say goodbye just see you soon says Katie as she steps down.

Johnny stood up. I missed the first year of her life. But I have been making it up ever since. I loved her with all my heart and I always tried to protect her. I guess I couldn't. I feel like I failed her as a father but everyone tells me I didn't. All I could ever do is love my little girl my princess.

No parent should ever have to bury their child. It is the hardest thing you will ever do says Johnny. He takes Katie hand and they walk back to their seats and wait for the funeral to be over.

At last minute Amelia's brother James would like say something says the priest. My sister was always there for me when I needed her even when she wasn't being herself.

She never forgot who mattered most and that was family. She loved all of us with her whole heart and I know that she would want us not to be sad about her death but to rejoice a life that was well lived says James as he looks at the sky. I love you and you will always be my guardian angel he says as he goes and sits back down with his family.

His parents pulled him and Selina into a hug. They were still a family but would they survive.


	21. Moving on

Moving on

(6months later) (Johnny POV) Six months ago we lost our first child. 6 months of grieving and hurt. Katie went on a war path after Amelia died. She started a war with Dillon's organization which would end until one of the two of them was dead or both. (End POV) Johnny walked down the stairs to find Selina and James eating breakfast but no Katie.

Hey guys where is your mom asks Johnny? Went to meet with grandpa Sonny says James as he cleans up his mess and his sisters.

Dad are you and mom going to get a divorce asks James as he turns back toward his father? No why do you asks he asks? My friend Jane lost her older brother and a year later her parents divorced each other says James. Come here buddy he says as he hugs his son. We are a family and we will get through this 

together says Johnny. Promise asks Selina who had overheard everything. I promise says Johnny as he hugs his kids.

Milo is going to pick you up and bring you to school and then Uncle Logan will pick you up okay says Johnny. Alright says the two. Just then Milo showed up. Hey thanks for doing this says Johnny. Anytime he says as he gathers the kids and heads out. Johnny soon followed to save his wife from herself. Taking off for his father in laws house.

( Sonny's) Katie I know that is was Dillon's fault but going after him will not bring her back says Sonny. Daddy you went after people who took loved ones from you he took my daughter away from me and I am going to do the same thing so he can feel the same I did when I put a bullet in between his eyes says Katie as she 

loads her pistol. No your not that is not the girl I raised says Carly. No it's the person he trained says Katie as she looks at her father.

But it's not the person Amelia cared about says a voice.

Johnny says Katie as she turns. I lost her too and I am hurting but honey this isn't the way to go says Johnny. I'm sorry I actually want to do something about her death instead of pretending she never existed yells Katie. I never did that she was my daughter too I miss her and I do want Dillon to be punished for it yes but not in the your suggesting it is not right yells Johnny.

I just want her back says Katie begins to cry. I know baby I know he says as he holds her. Sonny and Carly quietly leave the room.

(Sonny&Carly) You think she'll be okay asks Carly? She lost a child she'll never be ok but she will get through it she learned from the best says Sonny as he hugs his wife. I hope your right says Carly as the boys came in .Morgan was in college 

and Micheal was married with two kids and running a local club and a business. His wife Jane helped him run his club but she prefers to be home with the kids.

Hi boys says Carly as they come in. Mom are you crying asks Morgan? Yea but everything is okay says Carly. Are you sure asks Morgan? Yes she sure says a voice. Katie says the two boys as they hug their sister. I'm calling a truce it's what she would want says Katie as she looks at a picture of Amelia.

I'll let Dillon know but don't worry he'll be told to get out of town or else says Sonny as he dials Jason's number. Carly hugged Katie. I am so proud of you she says.

I am trying to be the girl you raised me to be says Katie as she hugs Johnny. Good says Carly. We are going to head home and spend time with the kids and start to move on as a family says Johnny. Alright says Sonny as he hugs his daughter. I love you daddy thank you for everything she says. Anytime Angel he 

said. Johnny took his wife's hand and they walked out the door. I love you says Katie as she kisses her husband. I love you too he replies as they head home to their two children.

(2 months later) (Katie's POV) It has been a long road. I still miss my little girl but things are better.

Johnny and I couldn't be more in love sticking together was always the answer. I am slowly moving on for my daughter and my family. (End Pov) Johnny says Katie as she walks in. Yes he says as he kisses her. I'm pregnant she says with a smile. They kiss again.


	22. Epilogue 1 year later

Epilogue 1 year later

Katie walked through her house holding Jasmine. Their youngest girl. They hadn't been this happy in months. It was going to be another holiday without Amelia. But it was the first Christmas with Jasmine. She decorated everything. Moving on hadn't been easy but they were doing it.

( Christmas day) Johnny walked through the house. They were heading for Sonny's for a family Christmas party.

Everyone was so excited. Sure it was a hard day but they would get through it because they were a family and they knew she would want that.

After we drop the kids off can we go and see Amelia asks Katie? Of course says Johnny. Everyone piled into Johnny car. Johnny and Katie walked into Sonny's with 

the kids. Dad can you watch Selina Jasmine and James for a little bit asks Katie? Sure says Sonny as he looks at his daughter. We will be back in a little while we have to go visit someone says Johnny. Alright says Carly with a smile.

They walked out the door. Got back in the car and headed for headed for their oldest child's final resting place. Johnny pulled into the cemetery. They get out of the car. Johnny took her hand and they walked to the gravesite. Hey sweetie says Katie as she kneels next to the headstone. It's been a year since your left this world but we are still going strong since you left says Johnny. You have a little sister again her name is Jasmine you would have loved her says Katie.

We miss you darling says Johnny as he hugs his wife. But we want you to know we are okay and even though we want you here we understand why you're not we 

love you says Katie as she kisses the headstone. Her and Johnny begin to walk back. Both turn like they are forgetting something. By the way Merry Christmas they say.

(Sonny's) Everyone was there. Lucky and Elizabeth and their kids.

Lulu and Logan and their kids. Maxie and Jesse and their 3 kids. Emily and Nikolas and their twins. Michael and his wife Jane and their kids. Morgan and his girlfriend of three years. Jason and Courtney and their children. Max and Milo where also there. They were waiting on Johnny and Katie.

Just then they walked in. Now let the festivities begin says Morgan as he holds up his glass.

Merry Christmas everyone says Katie as he picks up a cup off a tray. Merry Christmas says everyone.

The night was filled with joy and love. Most importantly family and they were together.


End file.
